


「白迹」「ABO」贺新郎

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 双部（划重点）前提下的白迹NTR（划重点）文学！PWP！ABO！腿哥我真的真的对不起你（。





	「白迹」「ABO」贺新郎

“不……不行……”迹部景吾噙着泪水瞪着白石藏之介，他努力想展示出自己的怒气，但这反而显得他那双湛蓝的眼睛愈发明亮。迹部使了劲想推开身上的人，结果白石使坏似地伸手，指尖在他胸前挺立的红樱处轻轻一触，迹部忍不住又身子一软，正巧靠进了白石的怀里。

“不行？那景吾怎么贴我贴得这么紧？”白石从背后抱住基本没什么力气挣扎的迹部，Omega的信息素是带着甜腻的玫瑰奶油，奶油特有的香甜一股股地冲击着他的理智。白石轻轻伸出舌尖舔舐着迹部的耳尖，“又是谁偷偷跑来见我？嗯？”

“本……本大爷只是……嗯……”迹部身上的高定西装外套此时早就已经不见踪影，白石从背后抱着他，手指不安分地贴着扣子已经被解了大半的衬衫，慢慢滑到下身的拉链处，迹部浑身不住地轻颤着，轻而易举就被人扭开了裤扣。白石的指尖沿着迹部光滑细嫩的小腹向下探，手掌隔着一层薄薄的内裤就拢上了火热的那物。

“景吾怎么这么着急啊……”白石在他耳畔轻笑，Alpha也释放出了自己的信息素，清新淡雅的茶香压的迹部几乎喘不过气，“是手冢满足不了你吗？”白石故意咬重了那个姓名，“呀，不对，手冢应该也是很厉害的Alpha吧……景吾还真是饥渴呢。”

迹部听见手冢的名字从白石藏之介的嘴里滑出来的一瞬间头脑都开始发懵，他气得扭过头瞪着身后的白石，眼眶都开始微微泛红，“国……国光比你好太多了！”迹部原本很有底气抛出的句子，落在此刻的空气里却忍不住开始轻颤，“本大爷才、才不会……嗯……你出去……”

白石蹭着迹部金色的发丝，一手绕到他胸前拉扯着饱满挺立的乳尖，另一只手轻而易举就隔着内裤挤进了Omega湿润的后穴戳弄。两根手指隔着布料摩擦着穴里的嫩肉，略微粗糙的感触填补了一些原本的空虚感，他明显能感觉到Omega后穴深处还在分泌着淫液，还在索求着更多。白石轻笑，他感到自己现在已经血脉偾张，恨不得立马就压着迹部狠狠贯穿他。

但不是现在。

因为他要让这位平常傲气凌人的大少爷彻底向他臣服。

“呜……嗯……你不要……”迹部的呻吟渐渐绵软无力，落在白石耳里几乎是欲拒还迎。白石低头，怜爱一般地轻吻着迹部修长白皙的脖颈，然后趁他放松警惕的时候用牙齿咬进了他的腺体。迹部全身的寒毛几乎在瞬间倒竖，玫瑰奶油的香甜像一颗重量级炸弹一般在两个人头脑里炸开，炸得他晕乎乎分不清方向，而白石却带了一点Alpha嗜血一样的清醒。红茶清雅而凌厉的信息素像流窜的火种一样，钻进了迹部体内的血管，勾出他的欲望，引得他浑身都在燃烧。

迹部头脑昏昏涨涨，白石公寓里薄纱一般的窗帘几乎遮挡不住什么阴沉的日光。他的内裤已经被卷成条褪到了大腿处，Alpha粗长的性器已经顶上了穴口。迹部本能还想抵抗，结果却落入了一个轻柔的怀抱。

“景吾……”白石的吐息洒在他的耳畔，清透的声线此时暗沉下来，莫名其妙地，几乎像染上了一丝悲哀。

“什么？”迹部微微一怔，他犹豫了一下，还是轻轻伸手覆上了白石环抱住自己的手背。白石的肌肤相比于他凉得可怕，可是他的后穴又能感觉到Alpha滚烫的火热，就紧紧地抵在穴口处，像烧得火红的烙铁一样，将他卡死在白石的怀里。

“新婚快乐。”

白石说。

迹部脑子还没有转过来想好怎么回答，然后下一刻就被白石的全根没入惊的低叫出声。白石从身后抱着他，温柔地吻着他的腺体。迹部轻喘着气，刚想开口，就感到后穴里的性器重重地碾过嫩肉，一下就撞上了生殖腔，顶得他原本已经缀连成句的音节到口中都化作了细碎的呻吟。

“新婚快乐，景吾。就算明天你的新郎不是我……”白石蹭着迹部细碎的金发，吻顺着Omega的腺体，落在他白皙的肩膀上，玫瑰奶油的香甜刺激着他的神经，“也祝你新婚快乐。”

“不、不用你来……祝福本大爷……”迹部咬着唇，此时此刻他的思绪几乎破碎得如同一些七零八落的剪影。白石每狠狠顶撞他一下，他的齿间就会漏出一些甜腻的音节。  
“怎么，你在手冢面前也会叫的这么淫荡吗？”

白石的声音沉在耳边，迹部听到了自己未婚夫的名字，浑身颤栗，一下没忍住就射了出去。白石轻笑一声，松开原本环抱住他的手，抽出自己还挺立的性器，看着迹部失了力瘫软地跪坐在地板上，凌乱的金发被汗水洇湿贴在光洁的额头，睫毛轻颤，在湛蓝的眼睛上洒下一片柔和的阴影。

“你……你不要再说了……”迹部垂着头，动作僵硬地伸手掩上自己的眼睛。白石俯下身，伸手摸了摸他的金发，修长的手指忽然使了劲，几乎是半强迫地让Omega仰起脸看向自己。

“景吾，你今天能来见我……应该做好了准备吧？”白石眯着眼，打量着迹部线条优雅的脖颈。迹部轻喘着气，他竟然从Alpha的信息素里嗅到了一丝凌厉的杀气。茶香已经盈室，Omega被压制的浑身绵软无力，玫瑰奶油的香甜被严丝合缝地包裹起来。迹部几乎有那么一瞬间，感觉自己今天也许真的会被白石给操死。

白石藏之介没有什么多余的废话，打横抱起瘫软在地板上的Omega，走到卧室把迹部丢在大床上，脱了自己的衬衫随手一扔，就欺身压了上去。迹部呜呜地想伸手推他，白石眼色一暗，用右手压着迹部，左手抬到自己的唇边，牙齿轻轻一咬就解开了小臂上原本缠绕齐整的绷带。刚刚白石穿着熨烫挺括的衬衫，袖子的边扣在手腕处正儿八经地扣好，迹部几乎没注意到他的左臂和国中的时候一样，还缠着绷带。

“你……你怎么……”迹部一时心里咯噔一下，想问白石Under 17都过了这么多年为什么还这么做，紧接着下一刻他的问句就卡在喉咙里，因为他瞄见了白石的左臂，看见原本冷白的肌肤上面竟然驳杂交错着一些看起来甚至略为可怖的伤痕。

“都是我想你的证据啊，景吾。”白石俯身亲他，然后用绷带绕过迹部的手腕缠了几圈，死死地捆住还扭动着胳膊的Omega，迹部刚刚泄过一次，自然没什么力气抵抗，只能瞪着眼睛看着白石绑起自己的动作，轻缓温柔而不容拒绝。

“你……为什么……”迹部的那双蓝眼睛直直地看着白石，几乎蒙上了一层稀薄的雾气，“为什么……这么伤害自己？”

“景吾，”白石也看着那双眼睛，和他轻轻鼻尖抵着鼻尖，绿宝石一般的眼睛里流动的都是柔和的春光，但是他开口的语气却冷得如冰。

“如果当时和你去德国的是我，是不是明天举行的就是我们的婚礼了？”

白石的问句就像划破天际的惊雷一样砸进迹部的心里。然而不容许他细想，下一刻他就被白石藏之介使了劲挤进后穴的性器刺激地呻吟出声，白石低头吻他，含住了迹部那些琐碎绵软的单音节词。

“不……不要了……”迹部几近呜咽，床上不同于刚刚站立时的体位，柔软的床被里他的手腕被绑在一起压过头顶，整个人被禁锢在白石的身下无处可逃，几乎每一次都会被白石狠狠地贯穿，顶到生殖腔的腔口。

白石藏之介浅浅地吻他，吻过他的额头，湛蓝的眼睛，眼角旁边魅惑的泪痣，最后贴上他的唇，舌尖扫过贝齿，逗弄地对方的舌也一起纠缠共舞。“景吾，手冢是这么操你的吗？”白石贴着他的唇，故意轻声问他。

迹部眯着眼，泪水盈了满眶，“不……不要问……”他但凡一想到被白石提及的自己的未婚夫，后穴就会不由自主地深深收缩，换来的是Alpha性器更加的深入。如此循环往复，Omega早就被肉体的快感折磨地呜咽起来。

“诶，不是吗？”白石故意作出一丝讶异，伸出一只手抬起了迹部光滑细嫩的腿，因着长年锻炼的缘故，迹部的腿型修长而笔直，肌肉分布也是恰到好处的均匀，偶有的脂肪颗粒也是绵软得像棉花糖一样，白石的手劲稍微一重，就能在Omega白皙的大腿根处留下红印，“那这样呢？手冢是这样操你的吗？”

“你……嗯……给本大爷……闭嘴……”迹部几乎完整的句子都吐不出来，他基本连一点抵挡的力气都没有，整个人都被卷入了白石的节奏，随着他起起伏伏。后穴酸软充实的爽感沿着血脉蚂蚁一样地钻进他的大脑，中枢神经因为Alpha的侵入使得他整个人都兴奋地轻颤。在泄了第二次身之后，迹部整个人几乎都已经陷入了半昏厥的境地。

“说你爱我，景吾。”白石看着他，轻轻伸手帮迹部理好额前金色的碎发，Omega的体力几乎到达了极限，白石心里到底还是舍不得，放慢了下身的动作，等着迹部回应，“说你爱我，我就放过你。”

“我……我爱你……”迹部迷迷瞪瞪地开口，带了情欲的声音听得白石又是一个挺身，正撞开了Omega的生殖腔，长驱直入地贯穿了他，迹部原本游离的意识几乎被撞得清醒，他哽咽地抽泣，此刻早已没了什么自尊和傲气，他摇着头，委屈巴巴地向白石示弱，“呜……藏、藏之介……饶了我……”

“继续。”白石浅而旖旎地吻他，挺立的性器依然埋在迹部体内小幅度的抽动。

“我……我爱你，藏之介……”迹部哭得几乎没什么力气说话，被白石顶撞的呻吟都像是小动物发出的某种嘤咛。

“继续。”白石挑眉，他伸手随意便解开了捆住迹部双手的绷带，看着他抱上自己的脖颈，湛蓝的眼睛里都是泪水，魅惑清纯又显得楚楚可怜。

“我爱你，藏之介……”

迹部哭得不能自已，一句完整的话能被抽抽噎噎的低泣声打断好几次。他在白石的动作中，像溺水的人抓住什么救命稻草一般，机械性地重复着这句话。五遍，十遍，三十遍。

“我爱你，藏之介，我爱你……”

白石抱着迹部，将脸埋在他的颈窝里，Omega的信息素已经甜得腻人，迹部一遍一遍，带着哭腔重复着那句话。本就因为呻吟而略微有些嘶哑的声线，最后几乎发不出声，白石才放过他，将唇扣上他的唇啃咬，舔过对方柔软的唇瓣，几乎吻到迹部缺氧到喘不过气才放过他。

“我提前听完了你这辈子所有的我爱你。”

然后迹部迷迷糊糊之间听见白石开口。

白石的声音仿佛离他离了很远，像是什么沉重的夜色，浸着世间藏匿起来的一切痛苦和悲哀。

“以后你再说出口的爱，他都只是第二个才听的人。”

“我也爱你，景吾。”

灯光几乎亮到刺眼，玫瑰花瓣像海浪一般从四面八方涌了过来。迹部被灯光晃到，眨了眨眼，在神父面前，看向了他对面的手冢国光。手冢还是一如既往地沉稳，镜片后面深棕色的眼眸看着他，像是粼粼的湖面，满盛的都是小心呵护的爱意。

迹部低了头，也念出了因为害怕出错而默背了许多遍的誓言。他的声线有着他人几乎觉察不出的颤抖，整个礼厅几乎可以荡出他的回音。迹部忽然觉得自己就像漂浮在某种虚空里，身边都是如墨的黑，光一点点隐没，影子拉了很长。

To have and to hold from this day forward,

for better,

for worse,

for richer,

for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part.

这些誓言，绕了一圈又一圈，落在他的心上，点起了阵阵涟漪。

然后他抬头的时候，在全场宾客的欢呼雀跃中，看见了台下站着的白石藏之介。白石穿了一身笔挺的黑西装，他带着微笑，像是国中时迹部遇到的那个说着一口柔软的关西腔的少年，穿着明黄和明绿的队服，左胸处印的是四边形的校徽，左手绑着绷带，对谁都会扬起春光一般的微笑。

如同现在一般。

白石举了举手中的高脚杯，勾起嘴角，澄绿的眼睛看向台上聚光灯下的迹部。

迹部忽地如鲠在喉。

他看懂了他的唇语。

“我愿意。”


End file.
